1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system and method for building a test pattern that restores a lwarx (Load Word And Reserve Index form) reservation after an interrupt. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for checking a predetermined memory location after servicing an interrupt and restoring the lwarx reservation when the predetermined memory location includes a reservation address.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lwarx and stwcx instructions are instruction pairs that reserve an address (lwarx) and store data to the reserved address (stwcx) when the reservation still exists. Lwarx-initiated reservations may be lost due to reasons such as when an interrupt occurs between the lwarx instruction and the paired stwcx instruction. As a result, the paired stwcx instruction's result is unpredictable and, therefore, difficult to test.